dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Gardenia's Gathering of Roses 2017
If you are looking for information on the 2016 event please visit the this page. was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect roses and trade them at the Bouquet Boutique to receive prizes. Roses needed to be collected and traded at the Bouquet Boutique. Each prize required a certain amount of roses to be traded in to be earned. Prizes with an asterisk * indicate that the prize is limited. What is Gardenia's Gathering of Roses 2017? Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2017Tutorial4.jpg|Gardenia's Gathering of Roses 2017 Menu Part 1 Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2017Tutorial5.jpg|Gardenia's Gathering of Roses 2017 Menu Part 2 PlayingDuringGardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2017.jpg|Playing during Gardenia's Gathering of Roses PrizeTiersGardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2017.jpg|Prize Tiers EarningRosesGardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2017Part1.jpg|Earning Roses Part 1 EarningRosesGardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2017Part2.jpg|Earning Roses Part 2 BuyingRosesGardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2017.jpg|Buying Roses ClaimingPrizesGardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2017.jpg|Claiming Prizes MysteryRewardsGardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2017.jpg|Mystery Rewards ExtraRosesGardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2017.jpg|Extra Roses UnusedRosesGardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2017.jpg|Unused Roses CompletingGardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2017.jpg|Completing Gardenia's Gathering of Roses 's objective was to collect roses for the Witch Gardenia. helped build on the Rose Heart Island where the Bouquet Boutique was located which enabled players to obtain them as exclusive rewards for their efforts. The "Info" section of Prizes section in Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective prizes which were viewed by clicking the prize after obtaining it. Tutorial Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2017Tutorial1.jpg|Tutorial Part 1 Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2017Tutorial2.jpg|Tutorial Part 2 Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2017Tutorial3.jpg|Tutorial Part 3 Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2017Tutorial4.jpg|Tutorial Part 4 Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2017Tutorial5.jpg|Tutorial Part 5 Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2017Tutorial6.jpg|Tutorial Part 6 started with a tutorial explaining how will work. The process of this tutorial is able to be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 100 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. Prize Completion When enough roses were collected, they were able to be used at the Bouquet Boutique for unique prizes. Players were able to select which reward they wanted in what ever order they wished. Max Roses *The completion prize at the end of the tutorial does not count toward your max daily roses *Buying roses does not count toward your daily rose limit *The daily rose limit is 1,000 a day and 2,000 on double days Gallery Gardenia'sGatheringOfRosesLoadingScreenMessage2017.png|Gardenia's Gathering Of Roses Loading Screen Notes *On January 25, 2017, Update 3.12.0 was available in the App Store and Google Play, and included a brief description about . However, the event did not begin until the following day and only a few minor changes were made upon updating the game such as a different loading screen and DragonVale icon. * began on January 26, 2017 and ended on February 15, 2017. *To obtain rewards, a player needed to turn in roses at the Bouquet Boutique from January 26, 2017 to February 21, 2017 even though after February 15, 2017 no new roses could be collected. * is only available to players that have reached level 11. *On January 27, 2017, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of roses from completing the tasks in the event and doubled the daily capacity of roses. This was a promotion and only lasted for 72 hours. *On February 14, 2017, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect triple the amount of roses from completing the tasks in the event and tripled the daily capacity of roses. This was a promotion and only lasted for 24 hours. * ended on February 15, 2017, at approximately 18:00:00 (UTC), but the Bouquet Boutique remained open until February 21, 2017 where players could still spend their remaining roses. Category:Events